


Thank the Gods for Supportive Keith

by homosexual-ET (Homosexual_et)



Series: One Shots of Keith and Lance (and some other guests) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Keith, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Spa Night, Supportive Keith (Voltron), bi lance, i still don't know how to tag?, keith helps, lance feels homesick, non-binary lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexual_et/pseuds/homosexual-ET
Summary: On one of their rare nights home together, Lance feels a little homesick, and Keith helps out.Part of the same timeline as Thanks the Gods for Last Minute Plans





	Thank the Gods for Supportive Keith

“Hey, Keith?”

Keith looks up from his book. Lance is leaning on the doorframe, thumbs twiddling uncertainly. It’s one of the rare nights that they both have off. After getting the okay from Matt and Pidge’s super, they moved in together. It’d been a few months now, and Keith could tell from their pinched brow, stiff shoulders, and restless thumbs that they had something on their mind. He grabbed the nearest object (a failed scratcher ticket) to use as a bookmark as he moved to sit up.

“Lance? What’s up?” He asked as he placed his book on the table.

Somehow, Lance’s brows furrowed even more as his lips tightened into a frown.

“You know what? Never mind, go back to your book. I don’t want to interrupt.” They turned to leave.

Keith felt his own lips take a downward turn.

Getting up to follow Lance as they made their way through the hallway, Keith called out, “You know that you can talk to me about anything Lance. You’re bothered; let me help.”

They don’t stop as they make their way back to their room. Stopping just shy of their door, they sighed. Without turning around, they started,

“I know, I just… ugh… you know when you miss something that you used to hate? Something that was forced on you, and you know that it isn’t something that most people do, but then again, you aren’t most people either? I just… I miss… You know what?” Their head drops down as they sigh again and open the door. “Just come in and see.”

They both walk forward, Keith right behind Lance. Lance had taken the master, so they had a bathroom all to themselves, but it seems to have spilled into the rest of the room. There are bottles all over the bed. Most look like they’ve been squeezed of all product. There are hair things and headbands on the table, nail polish on the floor, and some sort of contraption next to the various colors.

When Keith stops looking around, he sees Lance sit on the floor, a small jar in their hands.

“My sisters used to make me join in on their spa nights. Any time they had a hard day, had a reason to celebrate, or just wanted to annoy me, they brought out all their stuff and locked my in the bathroom with them,” they chuckle through a sad smile. “Veronica, she first came out on a spa night. I was only in middle school, so I didn’t really know what lesbian meant, and we spent a whole night talking about it.”

Keith moves to sit next to them, crossing his legs and leaning against the bed. He studies Lance as they continue, watching the melancholy flick to nostalgia and back.

“I’m the youngest, so Rach and Vee made sure I knew that didn’t have to hide if I felt different. I haven’t seen them in months. I’ve barely talked to Rachel, only really to Vee every once in a while. I guess I just miss it.”

Lance doesn’t look up from the small jar, just keeps twisting and turning it in their hands.

Keith doesn’t really know what to do so he just wings it. He reaches toward the table and grabs a headband. As he slides it over Lance’s head, he begins,

“You know, I didn’t see Shiro for a whole year once. He was in the army, deployed oversees. One day, he was on a mission and it got compromised. His team and him were taken prisoner, with no way to find them.” He pushed Lance’s bangs back, sliding the headband in place. “They told us he probably died, but I never believed that. While he was gone,” Keith reached around and found a face mask, “I spent my time trying to find any way I could to return him to me. I would read our favorite books over and over again, try to cook his favorite food even though I had never cooked before, and spend loads of time in the library. That’s how I met Pidge. We bonded over trying to find our brother’s.” He saw a mask he liked while Lance just stared, eyes wide. “It may not be the same situation, but what I am trying to say is to keep your family close by continuing what you love, even with someone else. Pidge and I wound up reading those books together. She showed me Matt’s work in their garage, and we figured out how to build a prototype for him when he returned. We kept our brother’s close until Shiro and Matt found a way to free themselves and the rest of the prisoners. They both lost something, Shiro’s arm and Matt’s leg, but when they came back, we learned that they did the same. They kept us close by sharing stories.”

Keith unscrewed the lid to the mask, taking a small amount on his fingers. He finally looked at Lance, “I know I’m not your sisters, but you can still have a spa day and keep them close. What do you say?” Keith asks, holding the mask covered hand out to Lance in question.

They don’t say anything, just continue to stare at Keith. They stare so long that Keith starts to question what he did wrong. Just as he goes to move his hand back, Lance latches onto his wrist and lunges. They hug Keith so tight, coming in so fast, that they fall to the floor with an oof. They stayed like that for a moment, Lance trembling, Keith frozen. Slowly, he raised his free arm, gently laying it across their back.

“Lance?” He asks softly.

He hears a whispered, “Thank you,” in reply.

Keith just tightens his arm.

After another minute, Lance sits up, puts his arms on Keith’s shoulder’s, leans in, and peers at Keith. Not knowing what to do, Keith stays frozen, face slowly getting warmer as Lance stares. Not being able to stand under the scrutiny much longer, he clears his throat.

Lance seems to startle, jerking away from Keith’s face. There’s a slight dusting of pink on their cheeks as they move to get off Keith. From embarrassment Keith assumes.

Lance looks around for a mask as he talks to Keith.

“Okay, if we are doing this, you need a moisturizing mask. Your skin is dry and screams in thirst. But good choice on that mask you have! It’s perfect for me right now, so you can put it on me!” They rummage around a little more, a small aha! sounds as they find the mask they were looking for. They turn back to Keith and plop in front of him with a mask, a head band, a hair brush, and a hair band.

“Okay. First things first. We need to tie your hair up! So, turn around, back to me.” Lance beams as Keith rolls his eyes but complies.

Keith feels Lance slide the brush through his hair. There are only a few tangles in it, but it feels too good that when Lance keeps brushing after they’re gone, Keith doesn’t question it. When Lance finishes, they tilt Keith’s head back.

“Keep your head here, I’m gonna French your hair.”

Keith has no idea what that means, but as long as Lance keeps playing with his hair, he’s good.

Over the next few minutes, Keith tries to stay still, but every time Lance pulls a strand of his hair back, he wants to follow those fingers. More than once, Lance has had to readjust his head. They give a small chuckle.

“Stay still. I’m trying to braid your hair.”

Lance finishes one side of Keith’s head, and reaches for the brush again.

“Why is it that even though I just brushed your hair, you have tangles again?” They start to brush, continuing to complain. “I mean, seriously! It hasn’t even been ten minutes and you have a small rat’s nest under the top layers! You’re lucky that I have this detangling brush, or this would hurt a lot more.”

Keith scoffs, “Please. I can hardly feel my scalp from how often I yank a brush through. I’ve had long hair for years Lance; you can’t hurt me.”

He hears a tsk, tsk, tsk, and then a sharp pain radiates from his left ear. He whips his head around to face Lance, a smug grin on their face.

“Ow! What the heck Lance?!”

Lance just readjusts Keith’s head, and says, “Dude, you are the one who challenged me! You opened the door, I just stepped through!”

They begin to braid Keith’s left half of hair and starts humming under their breath. Keith doesn’t know the song, but it sounds pop-ish. It only takes a few moments for Keith to forget the yank on his ear and start to slump again; the methodical tugs of hair relaxing him. It really is over too soon, when Lance snaps the band around the end, and hops up.

“I just realized that I forgot to bring out my mask brush, so wait here!” and they start to back toward the door, cheeks burning.

It really isn’t that embarrassing to forget something, Keith thinks when he sees Lance’s face. Jolted out of his relaxation, Keith grabs Lance’s phone. He inputs the password, really Lance? Sharks? So obvious, and sends a quick text to Veronica and Rachel.

 _Hey, it’s Keith. If you can, could you both get your spa stuff and skype Lance in a few minutes? He’s having an off day and needs it._ – Keith.  
_Oh, and I’m gonna delete these, so don’t respond_

Keith jumps when he hears Lance come back in, quickly opening Lance’s music and hitting a random playlist.

“Music? Good idea!”

Keith looks up, chuckling. Of course, Lance wouldn’t care that he had their phone.

As Lance sits down, he asks, “Did you get the brush?”

Lance cheeks turn a little pink at that, as they rub the back of their neck. “Ahem… I actually remembered that I forgot it the last time my sisters and I had a spa night. We’ll just have to use our fingers! No harm in doing it the old-fashioned way! And anyway, you still have some on your fingers from earlier!”

Reminded if this, Keith looks down. Though there is still some on his fingers, he now has the mask all across his jeans from forgetting to keep them up while getting his hair braided. I really hope that this washes out, he thought, grimacing.

He says to Lance, who’s busy deciding on supplies by reaching as far as possible while still sitting down, “Fuck… I hope this doesn’t stain. I forgot about that.”

Hearing this, they turn back and just start laughing.

“You for-forgot that you had the, the mask on? Wha-“ They try to respond to Keith, but the laughing gets in the way.

Keith feels his cheeks heat up. He tries to rub the rest of the mask off his fingers, but it has dried out, so he gives up. He’s just glad Lance is happier than before.

Thankfully, Keith is saved by Lance’s phone. He hands it over to the laughing person, still trying to contain themselves, and sits back.

Lance looks at the screen, their brows furrowing even as their chuckles remain. They answer, “Hey, Vee. What’s up?”

Keith can only hear mumbles from her end, but he watches as Lance’s face shifts from their confusion to shining with joy. Their eyes shine and their grin stretches from ear to ear, while their eyebrows raise in excitement.

“Yeah! Totally! I’ll set up my laptop!” Lance jumped up and raced into the living room, leaving their phone behind in their haste.

Keith picked it up, and said, “Thanks.”

“No problem. They never tell us when something is wrong, Rach and I appreciate you giving us a heads up. It’s nice to know they have such a caring roommate, willing to endure a spa night when he doesn’t even wash his face. Willing to steal their phone and contact their sisters, even when he doesn’t know what he is in for.”

Keith could practically hear the smirk in Veronica’s voice as she went on; feeling his face heat up after each word.

Not having a proper response, he hangs up, hearing Veronica cackle as the line ends.

Not having anything to do, Keith stifles through the various products surrounding the room. After a few minutes, Lance returns, laptop in hand and charging cord dragging behind them. They take a few moments and set everything up. The laptop now sits on the floor, camera balanced on top, and pointed straight at where Keith sat.

As Lance got onto skype, logging in and calling both their sisters, Keith grew nervous. He had never met Lance’s sisters, and this was the first time he had even spoken to one of them. Would they be like Lance? Would the like him? Would they hate him? His train of thought derailed as he heard a voice yell in greeting.

“Hey Lancey! Hey Keith! My isn’t he a pretty bo-“

“Veronica!” Lance shouted at their sister, face shaded in pink, “What is wrong with you! The first thing you do to my friend is flirt!?”

“I’m not flirting on my own behalf! I happen to have a girlfriend now, so I don’t need this pretty boy for myself.

Wide eyed, Keith couldn’t form a thought. She was nothing like he expected, looking like Lance, but not at the same time.

“Look at him! He can’t even talk.”

Oh, yeah, he’s expected to say stuff.

Keith clears his throat, and stutters out a soft, “Hello, Veronica.”

She leans back from view, vehemently shaking her head, hair flying.

“Uh uh. Call me Vee, Veronica is used for when Ma gets me in trouble.”

Another voice joins in, “Yeah, Vee. We all know you get in trouble a lot, so might as well let Keith use it.” A girl who looks just like Lance is now on the screen.

Rachel, Keith assumes. “Nice to meet you, Keith. I am so sorry that you have to live with Lance.”

Keith chuckles at that, and replies, “Ehh, it’s not so bad if you ignore the offkey singing,” he side eyes Lance, “And the huge piles of empty bottles they leave everywhere.”

He hears shrieks of laughter from the girls, but his eyes are still on Lance as they splutter out half formed responses. They finally seem to catch up to themselves, and shriek out, “I do not leave bottles everywhere! They just appear! I blame that gremlin you call a best friend!”

Keith turns to Lance fully now, indignation pulling at his features, “Pidge doesn’t even drink half of what I find!”

Lance, also turned toward Keith now, “Well, then I blame the other Holt!”

Veronica cut into their squabble, “So you admit you sing off key?”

Whipping back to their sister, they say, “What.”

She smirks, “His first point was to ignore your offkey singing. I guess it is finally time you admit it.”

Keith watched as Lance’s face reddened, as they turned toward Keith once again, and as they pointed their finger to him close enough to brush his nose.

“Now listen here, you. My voice is a gift from the gods, and I will not be slandered in my own home!” They spun back around to the screen, “And you! You need to stop fueling this! I will not have my spa night filled with this rudeness!” They crossed their arms, and then slumped down, pouting.

Keith couldn’t help himself; he started to chuckle at Lance’s antics.

Rachel spoke up as her own giggles fell away, “It’s a spa night, right? Well, why don’t you start us off Lancey?”

Perking up, Lance turned back to the plethora of bottles on their bed, pulling out a green one.

Turning back to Keith yet again, Lance threw him the bottle.

“You’ll put on my mask, but instead of the one you had, I want to do my cucumber mask.”

Keith, looking from the bottle to Lance, stared, eyes wide.

Their face dropped into a flat look.

“You’ve never applied any kind of anything to your face, have you?” Lance stated more than asked.

Keith just shook his head.

Heaving a sigh, Lance turns to grab a different bottle, this one black.

When they turn back around, Lance has a thousand-watt smile.

“Then I will just do you first! I’m gonna do a charcoal mask on you. It’s my favorite!”

They tear off the lid and scoop a heaping glob of gray matter.

As Lance starts to bring their hand closer to Keith’s face, he starts to lean away, face screwing up in disgust.

“It looks like the gray stuff from Beauty and the Beast. Are you sure its safe?”

Lance begins to giggle as Keith continues to eye to gray goop.

They throw their hand toward Keith’s face, catching his nose with the mask.

“I’m sure, Keith! I use it once a week!”

They begin to coat the rest of Keith’s face, avoiding his eyebrows, hair, and lips. As Lance gets closer to Keith’s eyes, he has to close them, fearing Lance will slip and hit him in the eye again. (Yes, it has happened before, but with a food fight and mashed potatoes. Those poor potatoes).

When Lance is finished, they lead Keith through the process with the light green goo. More makes it into Lance’s hair and on their clothes than on their face, but they make sure to fix it as the night goes.

For the rest of the night, Lance’s sisters and Keith bring up their mood. They tease and tell stories, paint nails and wax legs. Well, all but Keith on the waxing.  
By the end of the night, Lance doesn’t remember why they were upset, only that they need to thank Keith.

They do the next day; Lance watches one of Keith’s weird crime dramas, and the latest episode of Ghost Adventures.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda lost inspiration for this towards the end, so it kinda ends weirdly. But I am posting anyways because why not?


End file.
